Walkthrough
This game is centered around choices, all of which can determine the actions of the people around you, and the outcomes of many events. Most choices cause only minor differences, such as a different response, before merging back into the same events regardless of choice. These choices are labeled no effect, as they have no long-term effects on the story of characters. Other choices which affect future choices or events have been labeled for what their immediate effect is, but to avoid spoilers it will not say what the long-term consequence will be. It might be minor, or it might not be. Choices that have not been explored are left blank until the game can be replayed, feel free to comment to help fill this out and guide future or present fans in their playthroughs! Chapter I: The Magician Choice 1 *"You think I'm ready, Master?" (Asra will give you the deck.) *"You think I want your creepy deck?" (Asra will hide the deck.) Choice 2 * "Why don't we ask the cards?" (You suggest you ask the cards.) * "Why don't you ever answer my questions?" (Asra suggests you ask the cards.) Choice 3 *"Because I've already perfected it?" (No effect) *"Because you're always gone?" (No effect, but Asra is sad.) Choice 4 *Lock the door. (She won't leave until you let her in.) *Open the door. (You allow the mysterious woman in.) Choice 5 *"You've come to the right place!" (No effect) *"You've come to the wrong place!" (No effect) Choice 6 (If you chose "You've come to the wrong place!") *"Dream?" (No effect) * "Magician?" (No effect) Choice 7 (If you chose "You've come to the wrong place!") * "Proposal?" (No effect) Choice 8 (If you chose "You've come to the right place!") *"Dream?" (After this, the choice returns again without this option.) *"Proposal?" (No effect) Choice 9 (If you chose "You think I want your creepy deck?" in Chapter I) *"I don't know where the deck is." (No effect) *"I don't know if I believe your dreams." (No effect) Choice 10 *Open the door. (No effect) *Stay put. (No effect) Choice 11 This is a timed choice *Negotiate. (No effect) *Escape. (No effect) *Attack. (You hit Julian and his head bleeds.) Chapter II: The High Priestess Choice 1 *Walk past. (No effect) *"Can you move?" (No effect) Choice 2 *Stay for bread. (You will arrive late to the palace.) *Go. (You see Julian in the crowd.) Choice 3 (If you chose 'Go.') *Go after him. (No effect) *Get away from him. (No effect) Choice 4 *Help. (Portia is more friendly towards you later.) *Start drama. (Portia is not as friendly towards you later.) Chapter III: The Empress ''' Choice 1 *"No." (No effect) *"Yes." (No effect) Choice 2 *"And... if we find him?" (No effect) *"And... if I say no?" (No effect) Choice 3 *Pet them. (Portia will stop you.) *Give them space. (The dogs will back off.) Choice 4 *Enter the room. 50 COINS (Unlocks memory with Lucio) *Turn back. (No effect) Choice 5 (Paid) *"Who are you?" (No effect) *"What do you want?" (No effect) 'Chapter IV: The Emperor ' Choice 1 *Reach out to him. '125 COINS '(No effect) *Let him go. (No effect) Choice 2 (Paid) *"Then don't go." (No effect) *"I'll risk it." (No effect) Choice 3 (Paid) *"Do you want me?" (No effect) *"I want you." (No effect) Choice 4 *Check the books. (After this, the choice returns again without this option.) *Check the folio. (After this, the choice returns again without this option.) *Check the scrolls. (The choice will not return after choosing this option.) ' Choice 5 *"I am thirsty." (Unlocks memory with Julian.) *"I'm not thirsty." (No effect) Choice 6 (''If you chose 'I am thirsty.') *Drink. (No effect) *Switch cups. (No effect) Choice 7 *Join her for a nightcap. 75 COINS '(No effect) *"No thank you." (No effect) Choice 8 (Paid) * "I was curious." (No effect) * "You asked me." (No effect) * "It felt right." (No effect) Choice 9 (Paid) * "Why are you doing this?" (No effect) * "Why me?" (No effect) Choice 10 *"Show me the secrets." '''200 COINS '(No effect) *"Is that allowed?" (After this, the choice returns again without this option.) *"I'm too tired." (No effect) '''Chapter V: The Hierophant Choice 1 *"What are you after?" (No effect) *"How do you keep getting in?" (No effect) Choice 2 *Pat him down. 100 COINS '(No effect) *"I'll pass." (No effect) Choice 3 (Paid) * Feel his arms. (No effect) * Feel his torso. (No effect) Choice 4 (Paid) * Hold him still. (No effect) * "Please stop moving." (No effect) Choice 5 (Paid) * "Did I say you could move?" (No effect) * Back off. (No effect) Choice 6 *"Wait!" '''175 COINS '(No effect) *Let them go. (No effect) Choice 7 (Paid) '''This is a timed choice. * "Are you okay?" * "Do you know Asra?" Choice 8 (Paid) * "I can be your friend." (No effect) * "I can relate." (No effect) Choice 9 *"Perhaps I might." (No effect) *"Perhaps don't call me that." (No effect) Choice 10 *"Silk. Furs. Gold and jewels." '100 COINS '(No effect) *"My old clothes, please." (No effect) Choice 11 *"You look tired." (No effect) *"Where are you?" (No effect) Choice 12 *"Who is Nadia to you?" (Asra tells you his relationship with Nadia) *"Who is Julian to you?" (Asra tells you his relationship with Julian) Choice 13 *"Who am I to you?" '150 COINS '(No effect) *"It's getting late." (No effect) Category:Walkthrough Category:Needs expansion